


❝vιяι∂ιαη ρяσρнεcү❞ DISCONTINUED

by ReesieReese (orphan_account)



Category: Castle Swimmer (Webcomic), 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Abuse of Authority, Alternate Universe - No Quirks (My Hero Academia), Angst and Feels, Author Is Sleep Deprived, Bakugou Katsuki is Bad at Feelings, Bakugou Katsuki is a Good Friend, Bakugou Mitsuki's Bad Parenting, Blood, Blood and Injury, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Curse Breaking, Curses, Drama & Romance, Eventual Romance, Falling In Love, Family Drama, Friends With Benefits, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Kirishima Eijirou is a Good Friend, M/M, Midoriya Izuku is a Dork, Midoriya Izuku is a Good Boyfriend, Midoriya Izuku is a Little Shit, Out of Character Bakugou Katsuki, Out of Character Midoriya Izuku, Pining Bakugou Katsuki, Prophecy, Protective Bakugou Katsuki, The Author Regrets Nothing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-01 19:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23922403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/ReesieReese
Summary: Title: ❝vιяι∂ιαη ρяσρнεcү❞ DISCONTINUED°•°•°•°•°•°By: ReesieReese°•°•°•°•°•°Shimmering viridian scales covered his pale body, as he popped out of the emerald ball where he once resided as a child. Falling down to the ocean floor.Who was speaking to him?Who... was the Surface God?Why was he chosen to be the Beacon?Did he even have a choice?°•°•°•°•°•°The young mer had prophecies to fulfill, and a life to live.He doesn't know why he was chosen, nor why everyone expected him to make their lives become one they would be saddened to leave.But he knew he should at least try, and make it so, that he could make his own destiny, write his own pages.And so, that's what he needed to begin, to start of his journey.°•°•°•°•°•°Contains:•Cursing•Out Of Character Characters•BoyXBoy(Yaoi)°•°•°•°•°•°(I do not own every single character and I do not own the plot, the plotline belongs to a Webtoon artist, characters belong to BNHA, Boku No Hero Academia with the addition of a female character.)
Relationships: Bakugou Katsuki/Midoriya Izuku
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	1. 「Blue Flowers」⇼ 「Episode 1」

The viridian pearl floated it's way downward onto the ocean floor, the schools of fish followed it down, as sea life around it made it's way through the ocean. Halfway down, the pearly began to glow a bright spring color, and out popped a child, pale, fair skin, freckles around his face, doe emerald eyes.

His tail, being the most beautiful.

Sparkling, shiny viridian scales covered his body, going down to his emerald fin, the child's eyes went wide with blank confusion, as his body made it's way down to the tan sandy ocean floor. The fish around him, watched him with amazement, as he hit the floor.

Not the best landing as he fell onto his face, but he got up without a scratch.

The boy looked around himself, eyes scanning the clear ocean as bubbles danced around as he took a breath. As he sat on the sand, hands fisting into the soft tiny pebbles, a voice entered his thoughts, and he looked around for the culprit, only to look up.

" _Welcome to the Ocean, Little Mer._ " It said, and his eyebrows furrowed slightly, face blank and without an emotion being shown. Three tiny fish swam around him, letting their curiousity engulf their minds.

" _I'm the God of the Surface, I'm the creator of this world, and the beings that reside within._ " It continued to speak, and the boy sat there to listen. 

" _You, are The Beacon. A light that shines for others. There are many prophecies in this world, and you, play the biggest role within them._ " It told him, " _My power shall guide you to your destinations._ "

His chest began to glow, looking down at his torso, he looked at it with a blank look, as if he didn't understand. 

" _The world is waiting for you Izuku, go to the prophecies and fulfill your destiny!_ " It told him. 

The boy looked around for a moment, before catching the sight of a sea crab. He watched it move, moving his hand to pat it, a noise of excitement left his lips. "Bah!" He exclaimed, a smile finally made it's way onto his features. 

" _Go forth!_ " It told him. 

∙∙·▫▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ ‒ ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫▫·∙∙

Izuku. 

The Beacon. 

The boy to fulfill each and everyone's prophecies. 

The greenette swam around. 

He swam along with the fish, three at most, he went along to any place he could, as he didn't have a clue as to where he was headed, but he just knew he needed to be somewhere, at least that's what the Surface God had told him. 

He swam with creatures of each and every size, some with long necks, some with huge bodies, it was as if they guided him along. 

He went mindlessly, until coming along to a spikey plant. 

He wanted to touch it. 

The greenette, with a smile, he swam towards it. When he got close enough to it, the fish who were there with him, dragged him away before his hand could make contact. 

They gave him food, as his stomach began to rumble. 

They were his only friends for a bit, if they weren't with him, he would become lonely. 

∙∙·▫▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ ‒ ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫▫·∙∙

As the looked through the sand, he picked his head up silently, something of a pale blue caught his eyes, and his shamrock colored eyes shimmered. 

Turning back to his task of finding sea treasures, his chest began to glow a pale seafoam, he looked up, and saw it was a line of color, it lead at the pale blue kingdom, he at least thought it was a kingdom, not a major one at least. 

He wanted to ignore it, but it tug him towards it, he begun to swim over, past a male, who looked in thought. 

The male's eyes widened as he watched the boy go passed, his eyes caught the sight of the shimmering scales, and gasped. 

"It's you! You're the beacon, correct!" He exclaimed, and Izuku turned to look at him. "There'll be no mistaking with that shiny tail!" He continued. 

"Follow along! I'll show you to our Queen!" He said, waving along to motion as he should follow. 

And so he did. 

He followed the man to his people, going through the crowds of merfolk of somekind, and finally reaching the center. 

"At last!" Their Queen announced, her arms outstretched into the air to emphasize. "Welcome Beacon, To the Moorish Castle! We have waited centuries for your arrival!" She declared. 

Izuku stood, confusion written on his face as other Moor spoke and gossiped around him. 

"He's finally come!" 

"Wow!" 

"He's much beautiful!" 

"I thought he'd be much bigger." 

"This is so exciting!" 

"Where's his head fin?" 

"Our prophecy has been passed down for generations." The Moor Queen begun to speak. "It tells us, that The Beacon will grant our Castle the blessing of yellow flowers. These flowers will have the power to heal our wounds, and grant us eternal life. With your succor, our people shall perservere until the end of time." 

The child looked down with a bland expression, and more voices begun to pop up around him.. 

"Will it come true?" 

"What'll happen?" 

"We've waited so long!" 

Izuku floated there, until again, the glow began, and he was on his way to a plant, that sat above the Castle and the Moor folk. 

As the Queen caught him leaving, she made sure that the coversation stopped. "Everyone be quiet! Quiet down! The Beacon's doing something!" She demanded. 

And so they all watched quietly. 

The greenette reached it, the plant was blue like their inside walls, with holes going around it. He looked at it for a moment, before turning his gaze downward, meeting the looks of excitement from the people. 

He turned back to it and, 

Swat at it as if it was a bug. 

He stared at it for another moment. 

Until blue light burst from it landing around the Castle. 

His body was flung away slightly from the force, and the Moor folk looked around with excitement. 

"Wow!" 

"It's beautiful!" 

"Amazing!" 

At it touched the ground, flowers begun to bloom from it, and they all swam around to get a better glimpse of The Beacon's work. 

"Flowers bloomed all around the castle!" 

"The prophecy came true!" 

"Just like it said!" 

"You've done it Beacon, our prophecy has been fulfilled!" The Queen stated as he floated back down, until she picked up a flower, and studied it. "Wait, these flowers aren't correct." She said, glaring at the plant as if it was her enemy. 

Turning towards The Beacon, she begun to speak. "These are blue, the prophecy said they were supposed to be yellow flowers." 

Chatter started back up again, and instead of the excited energy they once had, they were filled with confusion and worry. 

"Beacon, there has to be a mistake. These are the wrong flowers." She held the flower out to him, "Can you fix it." 

His face contorted into one of surprise, "Um.." he mumbled. 

His body began to shake as they all had started to voice their complaints, salty tears welled up in his eyes as he held his hands to his chest. 

"The Beacon didn't do it right." 

"Fix It!" 

"It's not right!" 

"It's all wrong!" 

"The flowers aren't yellow!" 

"Why did you do this, Beacon?" 

The boy swam away before he could begin to cry, biting his lip. 

"Beacon, wait! Where are you going?" The Queen called after him, but he left, leaving them all with their crooked prophecy. 

∙∙·▫▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ ‒ ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫▫·∙∙

As Izuku sat in the middle of the Ocean floor, his fish friends swam worriedly around him, his heart thumping wildly. 

He looked up, and asked "Why were the flowers blue? Did I do something wrong?" He questioned. 

He hadn't received an answer. 

"Hello?" He called. 

Silence. 

There was a moment of silence as his eyes widened. 

"I don't want to be The Beacon." He murmured.


	2. 「Scales Of Viridian」⇼ 「Episode 2」

The boy leant back on the wall as he droned out his mother's words that he had heard many times before. About their damned prophecy that he hadn't want to come true, he didn't want to see another die before his eyes due to their prophecy, what about the others? 

There were a bunch of people who needed The Beacon's aid, and yet, they were supposed to just let everyone suffer? 

"Katsuki, are you listening?" The voice of his mother cut into his thoughts as she turned with a look of aggravation on her features. 

His ruby eyes cast to the side as he grunted in response, "You've told me so many times before, why repeat it?" He questioned. 

Katsuki Bakugou, the shark prince. 

And his mother Queen Mitsuki. 

She would bring him back to the same Ancestor room, where she would tell him about the same prophecy which he would know by heart now, but he had yet to voice his complaint until now. 

"Because I want to make sure you remember it, Katsuki." She sighed, turning around, his grandmother beside his mom had yet to say a word. 

His grandmother was one of the Elders, her name was Ahmya Bakugou, she was from his father's side.

"Remember the fact that you want me to commit a murder? Wow, such a fun thing to be reminded of." The ash blond spoke with a sarcastic undertone. 

The woman sighed, and hung her head for a short moment. 

"Our people are fighting to survive Katsuki, it's survival, not murder. We've been over this." Mitsuki told him, and he growled. 

"But isn't The Beacon a being as well?" He asked. 

"We'll not be going over this again, after all Elder Ahmya feels the Beacon is close to our kingdom. We'll have to prepare you to complete the prophecy." She almost grinned as the woman beside her froze for a whole second. 

"Your mother is right! The bubbles, are speaking to me!" She fibbed, "The Beacon is close by!" She continued. 

Katsuki held back a snort as he watched his grandmother lie to his face about something he knew wasn't true-

"Queen Mitsuki!" A voice called, you could hear the lace of urgency within the words, "The Beacon, he's here! He came up to the front gate." The guard explained, and Katsuki straigtened up, eyes narrowed. 

"And you are of course sure it is The Beacon?" She questioned, turning towards the guard swiftly with a consequential look on her features. 

"Yes My Queen, I am sure." He answered with a nod to emphasize his point, and Katsuki could feel his heart sink. 

The Beacon couldn't be here. 

Not now. 

"I will go and see him, Katsuki stay here with Elder Ahmya. Make sure he doesn't leave." She ordered, and Katsuki glared at her.

"And what if it's not him?" He asked. 

"Then we'll just have to wait and see, won't we?" Mitsuki replied to her son, and with those words alone, she was off to go and meet the boy. 

While he was stuck to "practice" killing his grandmother. 

∙∙·▫▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ ‒ ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫ₒₒ▫ᵒᴼᵒ▫▫·∙∙

The greenette sat in the grimy dungeon, had he known he would be locked up, he wouldn't have come and completed another prophecy. 

But like always, it wasn't his choice. 

That's just what The Beacon does, that's his job, and it's his job only. 

As he got lost in his thoughts, his friends swam around him. 

Had he known he would end up pierced in the heart to save an Ocean race, he wouldn't have come.

One of the fish nudged his hand, "You all probably don't like it here much, do you?" He asked with a slight, quiet laugh. 

No shark had yet to enter the dungeon from the woman he saw earlier, who was the one to take him away. He would have put up a bigger fight, should have, but it was his destiny, and he couldn't dissapoint the God Of the Surface, whoever they may be. 

The Surface God hadn't helped him, for the past two decades. And now, without a word, lead him to his ending point. 

The sound of metal clanking together caught his attention, and he jumped, frightened by the sudden sound he turned around to be face to face with ruby eyes. 

There was a moment of silence as they stared at eachother without a word, until the Shark had let out a small gasp and hit his head on the metal bar, making Izuku flinch from the sudden jerk of movement. 

The ash blond groaned and let out small curses as he cradled his head in his hands, the boy stared for a moment longer, until his eyes roamed down to the sight of the spear in the other's hands. 

He let out a breath as he cast his gaze to his tail, and spoke in a soft voice. "So... you're the one that's supposed to kill me?" He asked, it was kind of ironic, he expected it to be a royal, and here he was sitting in front of one. "Who're you supposed to be, exactlty?" He asked, his eyebrows furrowing as he noticed the Shark's eyes had yet to leave his scales and he shrunk underneath the hard gaze. 

"Wouldn't you like to know?" The boy asked, and Izuku gave him a blank stare. 

Instead of sounding confident like he'd thought, the ash blond was freaking out. If he'd expected it to be this hard he would have came in with a damn blindfold. 

He was always so excited for this too, and yet, why was it so hard to complete once the task comes and smacks him in the face. He used to feel so important and that this would have to be the most historic thing of his time, so why the hell didn't he just do it? 

He looked up with narrowed eyes, "What kind of sorcery are you playing here, Mr. Beacon?" He growled, and the boy covered his mouth with his palm. 

"Sorcery?" Izuku snorted, "I have no such power." He answered, and he couldn't help but laugh as the Shark began to investigate from behind the bars. 

"That's a load of shit right there." He groaned, "I used to be so excited for this moment as a kid..." he muttered. 

"Then just get it over with, don't drag this along." Izuku told him, and Katsuki looked up at him. 

"That's the thing, I can't just... don't you at least _want_ to live?" Katsuki questioned him. 

Though the ceremony only minutes ago had reminded him of how much his people had suffered, he still couldn't just kill a person, what if it didn't work? It _was_ only a prediction, that's what the prophecies were. 

"Why are you asking me as if I had a choice?" The greenette asked him. 

"You should... at least that's what I think." Katsuki answered. 

"If you'd think I came here to be killed then you obviously have lost your mind." The greenette replied with a sneer, staring him down. 


	3. 「Prophecy Refusal」⇼ 「Episode 3」

"If you'd think I came here to be killed then you obviously have lost your mind." The greenette replied with a sneer, staring him down. 

Katsuki stood agape for a moment, "W-Well you know, I-I would h-have thought that the Beacon would you know, _want_ to complete the prophecies?" He mentioned, and Izuku gave him a look, one eyebrow raised and his mouth pulled into a deep frown.

"You're damn crazy. I mean I would at least like to be killed by someone you know, smart? Smart enough to I dunno, KNOW THAT SOMEONE DOESN'T WANT TO DIE?" Izuku rose his voice and Katsuki couldn't help but flinch.

"Are you calling me stupid?!" The ash blond asked, eyes wide and Izuku only nodded with an unimpressed expression.

"What type of idiot would ask if someone _wanted_ to die?" Izuku queried, "Do I look like I want to die? I'm obviously upset, dummy!" 

Katsuki watched the boy for another silent moment, before he snorted, letting his hands slide down the bar as he begun to laugh at The Beacon's expression. "Alright, fine. You got a damn point. I guess I did sound a bit crazy asking that. You got me. Damn... you're far from what I've expected my whole life." The ash blond chuckled. 

Izuku seemed to shrink down at that, and removed his hands from the bar. "Didn't have to tell me that..." He mumbled facing away from the Prince, running a hand through his hair. 

"Alright alright. Look, I didn't mean to scare you or anything with.. this... I uh... you aren't mad or anything right?" Katsuki questioned and the greenette huffed, crossing his arms. "Yeah.. that sorta answers it. I would be mad too if I wad suddenly locked up to be killed off. But, good thing is... I'll get you out of here." The ash blond murmured and Izuku turned swiftly, a look of disbelief in his features. 

"What? You're not joking are you?" He asked, holding a fisted hand up to his heart. 

"W-Well yeah I guess. There's no point in keeping you here, y'know? I'm not going to kill you. I'm not a murderer." He rolled his hand as he spoke and Izuku rose an eyebrow. 

"Aren't you putting your kind in jeopardy? You guys... you're cursed, aren't you?" Izuku brought it up and Katsuki smirked. 

"S'good thing I'm the only one allowed inside of this place, right?" He grinned and Izuku blushed a light red. 

"So... you're going to disregard your people... to help me?" The greenette questioned. 

"Mhmm. Adequate." He nodded. 

"A stranger?" Izuku continued. 

"Yep." 

"You're gonna get me out?" 

"Yes." 

Izuku should feel excited, but one he remembered what being The Beacon meant, nothing was just going to run smoothly. "Even if you try, it won't be that easy to do... me being The Beacon and all... the prophecies... well those make things difficult." Izuku admitted. 

"Who the fuck cares about those? I said I was getting you out, and I'm keeping my words, idiot." Katsuki told him and Izuku reeled back in surprise as Katsuki stuck his head through the bars. "Just gotta come up with a plan though... I do need to get the key to your cell... then comes the guards... how do we get passed them?..." The ash blond went into his own space of word vomit and Izuku only watched blandly. 

Izuku realized something after a single moment. 

"Izuku." The greenette interrupted, and Katsuki froze, saying the first thing that came to mind. 

"Who who?" He questioned and Izuku finally let out a laugh, a smile on his features. 

"My name. It's Izuku." Izuku repeated. 

"Ah o-okay. Y-your name.." He muttered, a blush forming in his cheeks from slight embarrassment, looking down at the greenette who furrowed his brows once he never gotten an answer. 

"And your name is?" Izuku turned away, covering his mouth to hold back his laughter. 

"R-Right! It's Katsuki." 

"Ah, right." Izuku stopped shaking for a moment. "So uh.. thanks. You know.. for this?" He mumbled. 

"No problem." Katsuki nodded emotionalessly as a blushed spread across his face. "R-Right! I should g-get going! B-Back to my u-uhm, Prince duties! Yeah. Yeah, I'll be heading off now." He turned swiftly, attempted to swim away until Izuku pointed something out. 

"You forgot your pointy spear thingy." He snorted, and Katsuki turned around to grab it from Izuku's hands before he was off once more, hurriedly. 

Izuku watched his back, his disappearing figure as he left before turning towards his fish friends with a smile. "He's a weird one, ain't he?" He muttered. 


	4. Ummm.. Sorry?

_**Okay so I'm discontinuing "Viridan Prophecy" Only because... I just found it very boring to write because I already know what happens. I like making original plots. I'll think about making a mermaid AU though. So apologies to whoever liked it** _ _**!** _


End file.
